Suéltate el kimono
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Ranma llega a la casa Tendo, un hogar lleno de misterios y desconfianza propietarios de un respetado servicio de geishas y un famoso dojo, en la que conocerá a Akane, una joven de su edad obligada a convertirse en una geisha como lo quiere su familia, a la que ayudará a seguir su verdadero sueño y...algo más.
1. Cómo quería mamá

La joven se pasó la mano lenta y con parsimonia por su largo y sedoso cabello castaño hasta las puntas. Quitó las manos para ponerlas en su regazo con natural delicadeza mientras la mujer tras ella, enfundada en un elegante kimono color crema con flores rojas, recta como un palo y gracil como una gruya, comenzaba a pasar un peine de madera por su cabello, mientras ella comenzaba a pasar los polvos blanquecinos con una brocha por todo su rostro.

-Toma, Kasumi-chan.

La joven sonrió mirando a su hermana menor de soslayo, que le tendía un pigmento de un rojo intenso. La castaña sonrió en agradecimiento, y tras dejar la brocha, con la cara ahora blanca, comenzó a pintar sus finos labios con el pigmento concienzudamente.

Akane parpadeó varias veces ensimismada desde su sitio, arrodillada junto a sus dos hermanas mayores y la mujer que aún seguía con su tarea. Miró el maquillaje tradicional de su hermana mayor y su hermoso kimono rosa palo con bordados de margaritas, la sonrisa amena en el rostro arrugado de la mujer, y a su otra hermana mayor con un kimono verde oliva y flores amarillas, aplicandose más aprisa el mismo maquillaje.  
Un sentimiento de melancolía y...soledad, se coló en lo más hondo de su ser, al notarse apartada de todo el armonioso y ameno escenario frente a ella.  
Un pensamiento le llegó como un flechazo. Ella no pertenecía allí. No encajaba. Y por un instante, temio el momento en el que a ella le tocase ponerse ese maquillaje.

-Akane-san-la mujer arrugó el rostro al notar los ojos ausentes y distraídos de la niña y volvió a llamarla mientras detenía el cepillo a mitad del pelo de Kasumi- ¡Akane-san!

La peliazul pegó un ligero bote al oír el gritito de su tía. Parapadeando varias veces con rápidez mientras se ponía rígida como una vara, gritó:

-¡Sí, sí! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-Noriko-chan lleva llamándote desde hace rato-apuntó Nabiki ahora aplicándose ella el pigmento en los labios.

Akane la miró con los ojos entrecerrados para después volver la vista temerosa hacia la mujer frente a ella. Había aprendido por las malas, después de tantos años, que con aquella mujer estirada, grácil y con su apretado moño castaño desgastado en lo alto de su cabeza, no había que meterse.

-Lo siento, estaba...

-¡En su mundo, como siempre!-levantó la voz divertida Nabiki mientras alisaba su cabello castaño hasta los hombros con ambas manos.

-¡Oye!-exclamó la peliazul molesta con el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

-¡Akane! No grites o despertaras a la abuela, y ya si que la liaremos bien-dijo tajante Noriko con una mueca firme en sus labios también pintados.

Nabiki le sacó la lengua divertida con cuidado de no dañar su maquillaje impoluto al mismo tiempo que su hermana menor se cruzaba de brazos infantilente y apartaba la cabeza molesta. Parecía que el pasatiempo favorito de su hermana, después del dinero, era molestarla sin descanso.

Pasados los berrinches, la pequeña habitación volvió a hundirse en un tranquilo silencio que envolvió a las cuatro mujeres arrodilladas en el tatami cada una metida en su tarea. Akane tragó saliva volviendo a perderse en sus nublosos pensamientos al observar a las tres mujeres perfectas, tan...diferentes a ella.  
Suspiró con disimulo, no queriendo volver a ocasionar uno de los regaños de su tía Noriko por su "inadecuado comportamiento", y bajó la cebeza apesumbrada.

-Nabiki...

La castaña sacudió su melena al volverse hacia la vocecilla de su hermana menor.

-¿Que ocurre, Akane? ¿Decidiste que nos acompañarías?-sonrió burlona sabiendo la respuesta.

Akane arrugó la nariz disgustada y nego enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ya había ido a bastantes trabajos de Kasumi como una maiko, y no se lo había pasado nada bien con todos esos hombres babosos e idiotas a su alrededor.

-Ni hablar-dejó claro la peliazul cruzándo los brazos e ignorándo la mirada reprobatoria de su tía. Bajó la mirada sumisamente de repente- Quería preguntarte...-levantó su vista hacia los ojos almendrados de su hermana, que la miraba impaciente- ¿No estás nerviosa, Nabiki-chan?

-¡Oh, por favor!-rió con gracia la castaña volviendo a su tarea de retocarse el pelo- He visto a Kasumi-chan hacer esto muchas veces, y he practicado-volvió sus ojos astutos hacia su hermana, que no parecía muy sorprendida por su respuesta- Claro que no estoy nerviosa, Akanita.

Su hermana frunció los labios frustrada. Quizás lo había preguntado no por Nabiki, claro que sabía que la "reina de hielo", como ella misma se había autonombrado por su inquebrantable astucia y elegancia, no estaría nerviosa por su primer trabajo, puede que lo hubiera preguntado...por ella misma. ¿Estaría nerviosa su primer día?  
¿Tendría ella... un primer día...?

Volvió a suspirar causando una leve risilla de su hermana Kasumi, que ya se había levantado junto con su tía y Nabiki

-Estoy segura de que a Nabiki-chan le irá muy bien- sonrió convencida y orgullosa Noriko- Será una gran geisha, como Kasumi-chan.

Las dos hermanas Tendo sonrieron, mientras que Akane solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza. Claro que lo sería. Había visto a Nabiki practicar como una maiko, y de hecho ya parecía una aunténtica geisha. Estaba feliz por su hermana. Después de todo, es lo que ella, lo sus hermanas mayores, habían querido desde su infancia. ¿Pero ella...?

-Gracias, tía Noriko. Las tres-recalcó echándole una mirada cariñosa Kasumi mientras Akane también se levantaba, por su puesto sin la elegancia de sus hermanas- llegaremos a ser grandes geishas, como quería mamá...-añadió en un susurro junto con una melancólica sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron y empezaron una conversación repasando lo que Nabiki tendría que hacer cuando llegase a la Casa del Té dónde sería su primer trabajo entre risas elegantes y pasos pequeños y perfectos. Akane se quedó estancada enmedio de la habitación. Nadie lo había notado. Y en el fondo tampoco le importaba.

Miró de soslayo el pequeño espejo colocado en la pared de madera a su derecha dónde sus hermanas habían estado maquillándose. Sintió un escalofrio recorrerle de arriba a abajo mientras la última frase de Kasumi se colaba en su mente. Apretó los puños impotente observando su reflejo. Su cabello oscuro lacio y sin gracia callendo hasta casi el final de su espalda. Su sobrio kimono azul grisáceo sin decoraciones, sus ojos miel apagados devolviéndole una mirada triste. Apretó los labios, y salió de la habitación en tres zancadas rápidas y corrió como pudo gracias al incómodo vestido tras su familia con la frase aún burbujeando en su cabeza.

"Llegaremos a ser grandes geishas, como quería mamá..."

Eso esperaba...

-¿Ya se han ido, Akane?

La aludida levantó la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos para observar a su padre, sentado en la mesita de madera del comedor, pluma en mano, con un tintero y una hoja en blanco frente a él.

Akane hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír falsamente mientras hacía una leve reverencia ante su estoico padre.

-Sí, acabo de despedirlas...-comentó con voz baja mientras su padre, Soun Tendo, un hombre fuerte, firme, con el pelo negro como la noche gracilmente cayendo hasta su espalda y un yukata marrón, volvía a escribir en la hoja asintiendo levemente.

-¿Hoy, si no me equivoco, era el primer día de Nabiki-chan, cierto?

La chica volvió a asentir llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para entrelazarlos, impacientes. Hablar con su padre siempre era...uf, una tarea difícil y extenuante para ella. Sobretodo cuando notaba claramente su favoritismo hacia sus otras perfectas hermanas sobre ella. Nadie de la familia lo notaba ni decía nada, y Akane llegó a autoconvencerse a regañadientes de que eran imaginaciones suyas, de que su padre las quería por igual a las tres...

-Le irá bien-dijo Soun sin levantar la vista de su escritura rápida y elegante tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio para la menor- Kasumi-chan es una gran geisha, como lo fue vuestra madre-comentó como si estuviera hablando para él mismo- Y Nabiki-chan también lo será-acabó con una sonrisa segura. Akane solo pudo asentir tristemente bajando la mirada- ¿No lo crees, Akane?

Soun la miró con la sonrisa orgullosa aún en su rostro y Akane no pudo evitar sentir como algo se rompía aún más dentro de ella.

-S-sí, claro, padre-afirmó levantándo un poco la voz intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le trabase la voz- Seguro que lo será...

Su padre volvió a asentir varias veces volviendo su atención hacia el papel. Akane entendió que la conversación había terminado y que ya era hora de irse. Así que dió media vuelta más apresurada de lo que pretendía y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas evitando que todas sus preguntas e inseguridades saliesen de ella en forma de gruesas lágrimas.

¿Qúe pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué su padre la odiaba?  
¿Por qué no esperaba nada de ella?  
De todos modos nadie lo hacía.

Ni siquiera ella misma.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡AAAYY!- exclamó adolorida sintiendo como en cualquier momento la mujer le arrancaría toda su melena de cuajo.

-¡Calla, Akane-san! No es para tanto- la reprendió su abuela sin dejar de tirar del cepillo hacia abajo- A tu edad, tus hermanas ni se quejaban cuando las peinaba con el cepillo de púas.

Akane rodó los ojos aprovechando estás de espaldas a la mujer imitando la chillona y fuerte voz de su abuela en su mente mientras gesticulaba en silencio con los labios de forma exagerada.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Al menos podría hacerlo con un poquito más de delicadeza, Hiromi-sama!- se quejó llevádose una mano a la cabeza echada casi completamente hacia atrás y unas lagrimillas asomando por sus ojos castaños.

Desde pequeñas, su abuela materna, una mujer firme, estricta y amargada por el tiempo, había obligado a sus nietas a llamarlas por su nombre, repitiéndoles una y otra vez que que la llamasen "abuela" la hacía sentirse vieja, cosa que ella, no se sentía, apesar de su cabello completamente plateado hábilmente recogido en el típico recogido de casada, y sus múltiples arrugas por todo su rostro.  
Akane aún recordaba el fallo que tuvo con solo cinco años cuando la llamó sin querer "abuela" inocentemente. Esa noche hubo muchos gritos en la casa Tendo...

-Deja de quejarte tanto, niña. Eso no es propio de una señorita...-declaró solemne con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de pasar el cepillo por el enredado cabello de la chica que aún se quejaba sin resultado.

Akane resopló volviendo a rodar los ojos. Había oído eso tantas veces y de tantas personas distintas...

-Con esa boca que tienes y- ¡Siéntate bien, niña!

Akane se sentó inmediatamente con una postura rígida temerosa mientras aún sentía punzadas por toda su cabeza, y bufó mentalmente ante el futuro discurso de su abuela.

-Y encima ese comportamiento tan... ¡Ay!- suspiro sonora bajando el cepillo por el cabello de la peliazul con monotonía alisandose con la otra mano su impoluto kimono rojo con diminutos bordados de ruiseñores- Sabes, con sólo un año menos que tú yo ya estaba casada como Dios manda y siendo una geisha hecha y derecha como lo serán tus hermanas,... y si Kami-sama hace milagros, tú también-añadió con voz despectiva.

A Akane no le gustó nada ese comentario, aunque ya lo hubiera escuchado antes, pero se lo cayó por su propio bien.

-Ya lo sé, Hanako-sama...-dijo como un robot alargando las vocales al haber oído esa historia ya como tres mil veces desde que era una niña.

-Me casé con tu difunto abuelo, ¡que en paz descanse!, y me convertí en un geisha de renombre para que después mi querida hija, que en paz descanse, siguiera mis pasos...¡Ah, qué buenos tiempos aquellos...!

La chica resopló por cuarta vez cruzándose de piernas gracias al ahora cómodo yukata grisáceo que le daba más libertad, y apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, se dispuso a hacer como escuchaba el incesante parloteo de su abuela mientras seguía tirando de su cabello sin descanso.

El lugar estaba totalmente vacío. Sus pequeños y suaves pasos resonaron en las paderes de madera impoluta. Con la oscuridad del atardecer y sin las velas encendidas, Akane no alcanzaba a ver más allá de las puntas de sus descalzos pies, pero por suerte se sabía cada rincón como la palma de su mano.

Acarició la pared con los dedos mientras avanzaba casi ritualmente hacia el interior de dojo Tendo. Hizo una reverencia de noventa grados cuando llegó al pequeño altar de su familia con las varillas de incienso ya consumidas. Suspiró levemente y aprovechando de que no había clase en el dojo, dió varias vueltas sobre sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la sala. Se esforzó por sentir la madera pulida bajo sus pies, las ramas de los árboles del jardín balanceándose suavemente con la brisa de primavera, el leve arrullo del estanque de los peces y por último sus propios latidos desmedidos por la emoción que la sacudía cada vez que entraba en ese dojo a solas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente que había cerrado inconscientemente anteriormente, y comenzó a recoger su largo y ahora perfecta y dolorosamente desenredado, en una suelta coleta, dejando caer unos mechones rebeldes por sus mejillas.

Bufó como modo de concentrarse sacudiendo las manos y los hombros mientras torcía el cuello. Cuando terminó el corto estiramiento, volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar las múltiples clases que su padre daba todas las mañanas y tardes y que ella había observado minuciosamente a escondidas cuando su abuela no la llevaba a rastras a la escuela de maikos.

Su mente formó a todos esos alumnos, jóvenes y ya hombres de la edad de su padre, sudando y realizando coordinadamente todas las katas y complicados movimientos como un pequeño ejército. Empezó a oír sus gritos de batalla, los pies y patadas chocando contra el duelo del dojo dirigidos por su padre, mientras ella misma comenzaba a mover sus pies y sus brazos, alejándo las posibilidades y castigos y latigazos que le caerían si alguien la descubriera.

Eras esos momentos, en los que la casa se quedaba dormida y el silencio era lo único que reinaba, en los que ella podía fundirse con las artes marciales y vaciába la mente de todos sus miedos y dudas.


	2. Visitas

-¿Ésta es la casa?

-¿Es que estás ciego, Ranma? "Dojo Tendo" ¡Lo pone claramente! Es ésta, sin duda.

El joven miró a su padre con el ceño hundido sobre su frente y apretó los puños en su bolsa de entrenamiento que cargaba al hombro.

-¡Si lo pregunto es por que ya te has confundido de casa unas cuatro veces, viejo!

-¡No le hables así a tu padre, niño ingrato!

-¡Si lo hago es por que te lo mereces!

Soun Tendo, alertado por el griterio fuera de su casa, dejó su té a medio tomar en la mesita de la sala y en unos zancadas firmes y apresuradas atravesó el jardín del estanque de los peces koi hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera que daba a la tranquila calle. Una sonrisa confiada y complacida surcó su serio rostro para andar hacia el padre e hijo que discutían a pleno pulmón amenazándose con los puños en la entrada del dojo.

-¡Saotome-kun!

Ranma miró repentinamente confundido hacia el firme y desenfadado grito con el que el enfado de su padre se disolvió por completo.

-¡Tendo-kun!

Observó a Genma moviéndose a pasos rápidos hacia el interior del jardín de la casa, donde se dió un fuerte y amistoso abrazo con un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, de cabello largo brillante carbón algo más alto que su padre. El joven, enfundado en un traje tradicional chino de entrenamiento negro con bordados rojos a juego con su melena azabache trenzada, se quedó plantado en la puerta, deduciendo que ese hombre firme y de apariencia seria tendría que ser Soun Tendo, ese compañero de entrenamiento del que su padre le había hablado durante el viaje. Se permitió destensar sus músculos al darse cuenta de que al fin habían llegado a su destino después de equivocarse más de cinco veces de casa gracias al idiota de su padre mientras los dos hombres a unos pocos metros de Ranma se separaban sonriéntes palmeándose las espaldas, hasta que al fin, los ojos oscuros y analíticos de Soun Tendo recayeron sobre el primogénito de su viejo amigo de entrenamiento.

Cuando sus inusuales ojos azules se conectaron con el patriarca de la casa, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió tensándolo de nuevo. Él tenía una especie de instinto innato para las personas, y los ojos serios y misteriosos del señor Tendo no le dieron para nada buena espina. Sacudió levemente la cabeza al haberse puesto alerta de forma tan tonta al ver como el hombre caminaba hacia él seguido por Genma.

-¡Ah! Saotome-kun, este debe de ser tu muchacho, Ranma Saotome, ¿no?-comentó con una extraña felicidad que confundió a un Ranma desconfiado. Soun se paró frente a él con una pequeña reverencia que el pelinegro respondió algo atolondrado-He esperado vuestra llegada desde mi última carta, ¿como ha ido el viaje?

Ranma guardó silencio escuchando distraído las quejas de su padre. Que si China esto, que si la gente esto, que si las montañas, que si el desagradecido de su hijo... El oji-azul frunció levemente el ceño removiendo la bolsa tras su hombro echándo los ojos al cielo. Sin saber cómo los tres hombres acabaron andando hacia la enorme casa conectada al dojo con las risas de los mayores de fondo.

Akane ayudó a su hermana mayor a ponerse el obi rojo de su precioso y elegante kimono color crema decorado con figuras de ruiseñores sumida en sus pensamientos.

Después de que Nabiki les contara con una seguridad aplastante como le había ido en la Casa de Té de los Yamada la noche anterior, Akane no dudaba que en su trabajo de esa mañana recién comenzada le iría igual de bien. Cuando terminaron de colocarle entre las tres el complicado, hermoso y sin lugar a dudas para la pequeña de los Tendo, incómodo, kimono, Hiromi entró a la pequeña habitación en la que las mujeres siempre se preparaban con su porte elegante y egocéntrico habitual. Les hechó una mirada analítica a su hija mayor y a sus tres nietas, deteniéndose finalmente en la menor. Akane tragó saliva empequeñeciéndose ante la reprobadora mirada de su abuela, y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Ya estás lista, Nabiki-chan?

Noriko asintió mientras se levantaba con un peine en la mano y se alisó el kimono perfectamente pulcro de color bermellón.

-Perfecto, por que tenemos visita.

Akane alzó la vista curiosa. Ellos casi nunca tenían visita.

-Así que, id a saludar antes de iros al trabajo.

-Ahora mismo vamos, Hiromi-sama-sonrió con una pequeña reverencia la siempre calmada Kasumi.

Akane observó como si no perteneciera a esa escena a las tres mujeres perfectamente vestidas y maquilladas como geishas saliendo de la habitación en silencio. Cuando comenzó a dar unos pasos dudosos hacia la puerta en la que su abuela seguía parada, sus ojos chocaron con los afilados de la mujer. Hiromi la miró de arriba a abajo casi con...asco, y Akane tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-Y tú-dijo a fin con una voz cargada de firmeza y seriedad-deberías cambiarte antes de salir- Akane observó con desconcierto disimulado su simple y cómodo yukata azul cielo sin adornos-no queremos que nuestras visitas piensen que en esta casa andamos así...-y sin más, salió tras las otras tres mujeres a paso rápido y elegante, dejando a una impotente Akane atrás.


	3. Pisadas peligrosas

  
-¿De China?

Genma asintió con aire de orgullo hacia la inusitada curiosidad de la mediana de las Tendo.

-Exactamente, joven-recalcó el hombre del turbante cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa autosuficiente.

Soun rió dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa en la que se reunían.

-Mi Nabiki siempre a estado muy interesada por el extranjero y los lugares exóticos.

El joven al lado de su padre se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos ignorando la conversación sobre China de la chica que le habían presentado como Nabiki y los dos matriarcas de las respectivas familias.

-¿Quiere más té, Saotome-san?

Ranma miró ensimismado a la chica castaña de imperturbable sonrisa inclinado hacia él con una tetera, y asintió levemente devolviéndole el gesto.

  
Al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa de madera en la que los Saotome y Tendo se rejuntaban, Hiromi Tendo achicó sus ojos sabios y agitados observando a los presentes. La tranquilidad y armoniosidad de su hija y su nieta mayor, la amena conversación sobre el viaje de los Saotome de los dos hombres de la casa y el rostro cada vez menos interesado de Nabiki. Hasta acabar clavando sus avispados ojos grisáceos en el apuesto y carismático rostro del chico parado junto a su invitado, apoyado en la mesa bebiendo aparentemente aburrido de su taza.  
Hiromi frunció sus labios arrugados observando minuciosamente al chico de la trenza. Asintió mentalmente como dando su visto bueno, y continuó bebiendo su té con parsimonia.

-Hiromi-san, ¿dónde está Akane?-preguntó Kasumi.

La anciana levantó la cabeza frunciendo levemente el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Ranma, que recién habia salido de sus pensamientos al oír un nuevo nombre que no se había incluido antes en las presentaciones.

-Um, le ordené que fuera a cambiarse para presentarse debidamente ante las visitas.

-¡Agh, demonios! ¡Aléjate de ahí pájaro tonto!

Akane se estiró un poco más sentada sobre sus rodillas sobre las tejas estirando todo lo que pudo su brazo, pero el polluelo que apenas sabía volar siguió acercándose al borde del tejado más y más.

-¡Para!-gruñó acercándose un poco más raspándose las desnudas rodillas.

"Esto me pasa por hacer cosas buenas"

Mientras empezaba a cambiarse en el interior de su minúscula habitación soltando maldiciones hacia su ropa y su quisquillosa abuela, oyó un pequeño y suave piar fuera. La ventana de su dormitorio daba al gran y viejo árbol del jardín, por lo que cuando se asomó no alcanzó a ver más que hojas y hojas.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se encogió de hombros quitándose el yukata azul que su abuela había criticado, para empezar a ponerse el complicado y molesto kimono azul con flores amarillas ella sola. Para cuando iba poniéndose la primera y ligera capa del vestido que le llegaba solo hasta las rodillas, volvió a oír el débil piar, esta vez más fuerte, más cerca. Akane, curiosa y a medio vestir, se asomó de nuevo a la venta abriéndola. Sacó la cabeza oyendo de nuevo el piar incesante. Alzó una ceja apoyando las manos sobre el marco de la ventana inclinándose hacia delante. Su larga y oscura melena se deslizó sobre sus hombros mientras sacaba medio cuerpo peligrosamente.

-Umh- la chica se inclinó aún más intentando mirar entre las frondosas ramas del árbol, hasta que decidió levantar la cabeza hacia el brode del tejado-Oh no.

Y así había visto al aventurero polluelo sin apenas plumaje a unos seis metros de la ventana de su habitación, dando saltitos despreocupadamente hacia el borde.

-¡Venga ya! ¡No sigas andando!

El silencio reinó en la sala repentinamente. Todas las personas presentes levantaron la vista hacia el techo oyéndo las pisadas y movimientos bruscos.

-¿Han oído eso?-preguntó precavida Noriko.

-Umh-afirmó Genma en un gruñido mientras los golpes lejanos volvían a escucharse.

-¡AAGH! ¡NO TE MUEVAS PÁJARRACO ESTÚPIDO!

Los tres hombres de la sala se levantaron de golpe ante el lejano grito femenino aparentemente furioso.

-¿Esa no era...?

-Oh no...-suspiró Hiromi rodando los ojos.

  
Las familias Saotome y Tendo andaron apresurados hacia los gritos molestos cada vez más frecuentes y altos.   
Ranma se quedó estático junto al gran árbol del jardín trasero del dojo ante la inusual situación frente a él. Una joven de su edad, con un ceño fruncido reinando su hermoso rostro de porcelana ruborizado por el esfuerzo y el enfado, intentaba alcanzar a un pequeño polluelo en el borde del tejado estirada hacia él con un escaso y vaporoso yukata interior blanco. El joven de la trenza alzó una ceja curioso dando un paso hacia la fachada de la casa, mientras la señora mayor y las tres mujeres que le habían presentado comenzaron a gritarle entre preocupadas, asustadas y enfadadas, pero al parecer la chica de cabellos oscuros largos y rebeldes no las oyó concentrada en su tarea de salvación.

-¡AKANE, BAJA DE AHÍ!

-¡AY DIOS, SE VA A CAER!

-¡AKANE TENDO! ¡COMPÓRTATE!

Miró hacia los dos hombres parados junto a él hasta que su padre habló con una gotita de sudor en la frente a su viejo amigo.

-Tendo-kun, supongo que esta es tu tercera hija, ¿no...?

Soun cerró los ojos impotente y asintió en un cabeceo. Sin saber cómo, Ranma presintió que a la pobre chica colgada del tejado le caería una buena.

  
Akane no llegó a ver a las siete personas gracias a la altura del tejado, pero al igual, estaba bastante metida en alcanzar a agarrar al tonto polluelo y de no matarse en el intento.

-¡Ash, venga, pajarito, ya me duelen las rodillas!

Intentó volver a estirarse por última vez haciendo que sus rodillas y piernas desnudas chillaran ante los cortes, alzó el brazo y por fin alcanzó a agarrar al polluelo gordinflón, que pió una última vez. Akane sonrió feliz y aliviada por su victoriosa misión, hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba literalmente en el borde del tejado a unos nueve metros de altura. Las tejas se resintieron ante su peso, chirriaron deslizándose soltando nubecitas de polvo hasta que Akane al fin vio su estúpida decision reflejada en el doloroso suelo.

-¡AAAAAAHH!


End file.
